


Important

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depressed josh, Feelings, Free Verse, Freeform, One Shot, Only Josh, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Josh is not important and it's hard.





	Important

Josh knows he's not important but it's hard. Because one moment his friend is calling him over and waving excitedly and he feels happy that someone wants his attention but then the next moment he's sitting in the back of the class by himself with his music turned all the way up while everyone else is talking and laughing and living. One moment she's telling Josh she loves him and that he makes her happy and he says yes yes yes I love you so much you make me more happy than anyone ever could but then the next moment he's being ignored, brushed off to the side because what Josh has to say isn't important enough and there's better things to do then respond when he need it the most. Because one moment it feels like old times between him and his best friend but then the next moment they're entirely uninterested in their conversation and don't even realize how hard Josh is trying to keep this together to keep their friendship together to keep himself together. Because one moment Josh and his sister are laughing and watching a movie together and then the next moment she's yelling at him because he fucked up again. So yes Josh knows he's not important but it's hard because for one second they make him believe he is and that what he does and says matters but then he remembers that that's not true, there's always more important things, people, conversations than him. And Josh is still trying to come to terms with it.


End file.
